Turning Time (DerpyTime Turner)
by IDEK I'm Just THAT Girl
Summary: The brown earth pony stood up and looked at Ditzy in confusion. He shook his head. "I must be dreaming," he said, rapidly. "Hit me." Ditzy looked confused, but hit his left fore-leg. "Did that help?" she asked. The pony rubbed his leg. "No, but thank you. Who are you, anywho?" he said. "I'm Ditzy Doo. You?" "I'm the Doctor," said the brown pony.


Turning Time

-a Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo (Derpy) Story-

1

It started as a normal day in Ponyville. The sun was out, without a cloud in the sky, (Thanks to Princess Celestia and Rainbow Dash) the birds were chirping and carrying on, and there was the chatter of the other ponies outside, getting their day started.

Some were selling things, saying things like: "Sweeeet apple cider! C'mon folks, have a try!" or "Cherries! Get your cherries here! Try two pounds, for five bits!" Then there were some squeaky fillies giggling about ways to get their cutie marks. And some were just talking, and going about their business.

But Ditzy Doo wasn't listening to the bustling, or the chirping, and she wasn't even warming herself in the sun near the window, like she likes to on days like today.

She was making muffins.

She made the batter, poured it into the tin, put it in the oven, as usual. But after all of that work, she had some spare time to kill before they would be finished. "Well, I suppose I should go out. Maybe I can take a walk to the new park, and see if anything new would happen," She said to herself, looking at the clock. "By the time I'm back, there'll be _muffins,_" she said, starting to drool. Her eyes wandered to the oven. "And I can't wait." Ditzy smiled, and left her home, ready to face the elements, time, space, and everypony else. She was happy, just waiting for another day of nothing.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was very busy, very busy indeed. The Tardis was going crazy, and he couldn't figure out why. He kept trying to find the source of the problem. He pushed buttons and levers to try and figure out where he was going, and _when_ will he be.

But the Tardis, for whatever reason, wouldn't tell him.

He hurried down towards the wires and electrical things to see if there was any signs of malfunction, but there was nothing.

He began to scratch his head and wonder about the events that were about to happen, when he noticed that his hand felt peculiar. When he lowered his hand to see what was the matter, he saw, to his surprise, that his hand was a hoof.

"Wh-what's this?" he wondered aloud, when he noticed that he was growing shorter. When he looked down, his legs were also replaced by hooves. His clothing became too large for his size, and before his eyes, his front hooves began to change color, from his original color, to brown. He winced, and started panting.

He could feel his body re-arranging and changing. A sudden hot pain seared through his body, making him convulse and scream. He passed out; his body couldn't take the pain and trauma.

Ditzy walked through the park, listening to the chatter of the other ponies.

"I'm telling you, Bon Bon, if we could get our hooves on one of these contraptions, we could make it and we could _do _things that we couldn't before. We could make a huge breakthrough for ponies" said a mint colored pony.

"Lyra, you need to stop all of these crazy…" replied the yellow pony with a blue and pink mane. Ditzy smiled. She loved hearing what others were saying. It made her feel less… different.

She strolled through the park, and into an area where it seemed like everypony hadn't been to just quite yet. The ground looked untouched, and the cobblestone road didn't have any hoof prints on the light stones.

She jumped up and down in excitement. _Maybe there's something _beautiful_ down this way_, she thought. She began to walk down the new path. The chatter of ponies started to become quieter, until all she could hear was the chirping of birds, and a few yells of joy from the distance. She let the sun beat down on her face.

Since Winter Wrap-Up ended last week, she had begin to enjoy the sun again. It was peaceful.

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. Her ears perked up, and she looked over the field. Over to the right, she could see a strange glow.

"That's funny," she said, furrowing her brow. She went over to investigate.

As she went closer, a strange object began to fade into sight. The object was a royal blue color, with a red light on top. It had two doors.

"_Pony Public Call Box_?" she read, a little confused.


End file.
